Say You Love Me, Too
by Ilse Stiefel
Summary: Wednesday and Lucas are finally getting married! The wedding will be as gloomy as ever, if all goes well. Which, we know in the Addams Family, it will not. Post-Musical.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Author's notes are so awkward to start, so I'll just jump right into it I guess. If you've read my other fanfic, "Dancing 'Til The End," which is a series of drabbles based on prompts, then you know that I'm stopping that to focus on this story. It's not being discontinued, I just really want to write a full length story, so I'll use that for deleted sections from this and other stories and to overcome writer's block.

Anyways, I just want to give a fair warning about some suggestive content. It's not complete smut, or even smut at all, but if you can't handle me completely implying sex, then don't read the last section. I considered upping the rating to M, but I really want a broad audience and I really don't think it deserves it.

**Disclaimer for all chapters:** Charles Addams owns all the Addams Family members. Andrew Lippa owns all the Beineke Family members. I'm neither Charles Addams nor Andrew Lippa. Have you figured it out yet?

* * *

**Say You Love Me, Too**

**Chapter One: Dress Issues / Talk In The Woods / Apartment Bedroo**

The dress itself was gorgeous.

The sleeves were long and lacy, the corset top tied in front, and her shoulders were revealed. The skirt was full, but silky and flowing. It stopped at her ankles in the front but trailed on the ground for an inch or two in back. And it was, of course, a midnight black in color.

So, as previously mentioned, the dress itself was gorgeous. It seemed to glow.

The woman in said dress, not so much.

Her dark eyebrows angled down, her brown eyes cold and unforgiving. Dark lips that curved down into a scowl completed the look that screamed "Homicidal Maniac."

"Can I take it off _now_, Mother?" Wednesday asked for the seventh (yes, she was counting) time.

"No, darling. The dress must be perfect. It_ is_ your wedding, the biggest day of your life," the older woman purred. "I remember the day your father and I wed. My dress was beautiful, the sleeves fell down to floor-"

"Thank you, Mother," the 18-year-old sarcastically interrupted.

Morticia stood in front of her daughter and looked at her dress.

"Does the corset feel tight?"

"No, actually, it-"

Morticia interrupted her daughter by grabbed the ribbon on said corset and pulling it tighter than any average human could. This elicited a small gasp for breath from Wednesday, who, even with her abnormally high pain tolerance, could now barely breathe.

"Better?"

Morticia took a step back and examined.

"Oh, it's perfect. Darling, you remind me so much of myself. My dress was much tighter, though, and-"

"Mother," Wednesday spoke as calmly as possible through gritted teeth, "Get. This. Thing. Off. Me."

The older woman wondered why her daughter, who was so much like her with many other things, was so un-excited about her wedding. Given, she was never one for much vanity.

Morticia unzipped the dress in back, and Wednesday held it to her chest. She gave her mother a stare until she finally left the room.

Wednesday dropped the dress, carefully hanging it on the back of the door, then stepped into her previous outfit- a fitted black dress that stopped two inches above mid-thigh, with a vintage pattern and a white-collar.

_Should I really be getting married? Yes, you love him. But is it too soon? You love him. What if it doesn't work? You love him. You love him. You love him. You love-_

She dropped on to the bed and screamed into a pillow, trying to get the thoughts out of her head. Wednesday knew exactly what she was doing. She knew this was what she wanted.

But what if-

_Stop it stop it stop it stop it_

Wednesday lay there for a while, mentally yelling at herself. One minute she was cursing at herself, wondering if Lucas was cheating, the next she remembered about her plans with said man.

She abruptly stood up and ran out of her bedroom and to the front entrance where Lurch was (as he always was) standing at the front door.

"'Urch, I'm going out," the girl deadpanned.

The Frankenstein look-alike grumbled something along the lines of "Lucas?" to which Wednesday nodded, and she slipped out into the night.

She swore she saw Lurch smirk.

* * *

"So, guess what I found while going through the mail this morning?"

Lucas and Wednesday sat against a tree, his arm around her, legs entertwined.

"What?" Wednesday turned to look her fiancé in his hazel eyes.

"Love letters," Lucas answered, and continued after a very confused look (which he rarely saw) from Wednesday. "From Lurch to my mom. I know, I was a little grossed out at first, but it wasn't a complete shock. I saw they way they looked at each other on, you know, _that night,_ and after the divorce papers went through, Mom mentioned something about a boyfriend."

"Alice did say something about it when she came to help Mother alter my dress, but I'm pretty sure it was unintentional, and I didn't think anything of it."

"Is Lurch even a part of your bloodline?" Lucas laughed, but only partly joking.

"I was only 2 when he started working, but I think he just came to the door one day. And since we liked him and he liked us, he became our butler," Wednesday deadpanned.

Lucas laughed again, "If this was anyone else's family we were talking about, I'd think you were psycho."

"My family is psychotic," she said, which caused Lucas to laugh for a third time.

Wednesday smirked, then looked back at him.

_You love him, you love him so much_

Wednesday turned her neck and craned her head to side, but Lucas grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him before she could move. His lips found hers, and they were engulfed in paradise.

Lucas's hands held tightly on to her neck and lower back as Wednesday leaned back and was almost laying on the ground. Wednesday clawed at his back

"You want ta' go back to my place?" Lucas smirked, and Wednesday nodded. He stood up, and helped his fiance to her feet, and they ran off like bats in the night.

* * *

Lucas's apartment was small and smelled like burnt food. It consisted of three main areas: the kitchen, the living room, and the bedroom. When you entered, you could see a dusty, gray couch facing the right and an old T.V. (that was always on, but never actually watched) facing the opposite.

But all Wednesday cared about was the bedroom. As Lucas led her to it, she stole a few kisses. They stood next to the bed, hands started out intertwined but eventually moving everywhere, and they kissed. Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces, but they never stayed in one spot, always moving. Always finding another spot to kiss, to touch.

Lucas's handing found her zipper, and Wednesday's his shirt buttons. The kiss didn't break as they lay down, with nothing to clothe them but endless love and sheets.

* * *

8:00 A.M. came much too fast.

The love-making had ended not too long ago, and it came as they lay, holding each other.

_-I never want to let go, never want to leave, let's stay like this forever, no wedding, I love you too much-_

Wednesday's thoughts raced with no break but she didn't try to keep them under control. She loved him so much, and she didn't need to prove it.

"Wednes?" Lucas broke the beautiful silence.

She looked up at the him in reply.

"Do you need to be getting home? I know you have wedding stuff, and-"

"No," she cut him off. "I don't care. I want to stay here." He hugged her closer. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied.

Wednesday shut her eyes and became engulfed in beautiful darkness with a single ray of light shining through, wishing that this could be forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Say You Love Me, Too**

**Chapter Two: Walk Home / The Talk At Dinner / Not Going / Having A Blast**

Lucas and Wednesday walked through Central Park, hands grasping each other for dear life, and bodies pressed close.

Lucas kept conversation flowing, as it drifted from childhood memories to plans for where to go after the wedding. They ignored the stares from other people- an unusually pale girl with a crossbow strapped to her back was bound to attract attention.

After going through the woods, the couple finally arrived at the Addams Manor. Wednesday rang the foghorn bell, and they stepped inside for a moment.

"'Bye, Wednesday," Lucas said, and leaned in for a kiss.

Hands started to explore, but they suddenly heard footsteps. Lips broke away, and they stood there, mere centimeters apart.

"I love you, see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Wednesday smirked. "I love you."

And he left.

* * *

"How was your night with Lucas?"

Wednesday dropped her spoon into her soup and stared at her mother from across the table.

"Fine."

"Trouble in paradise, Paloma?" Gomez, her father, interjected, though his face was buried in mashed potatoes that most likely did not contain any real potatoes.

"Of course not!" She snapped.

_Why does Father come to these conclusions? _

"Lucas and I are perfect," She continued.

"Are you sure-"

"We are completely fine," Wednesday interjected. "I love him, you know that."

"She just doesn't like to share the details of her sex life with us, dear."

_"Mother!"_

Morticia showed her signature half smile, "You don't need to hide that from us, pet. It's perfectly fine that you-"

"_Can I be excused?_" Wednesday all but screamed, though it wasn't really a question. She stood up without waiting for an answer.

* * *

The next morning, Wednesday awoke to the tapping of fingernails on her door, and the sound of her mother's voice.

"Wednesday, darling, can I come in?"

"No," she spoke quickly and turned over to face the wall.

_Can I have one day where I get to sleep in past 6? _

"Well, just remember that you have your bachelorette party today at Alices'-"

She was interrupted by the sound of a pillow ripping and a muffled scream.

* * *

"I'm not going."

"Pet, you must. The bachelorette party is one of the most important aspects of the wedding."

"I didn't even know that a bachelorette party was a thing," Wednesday sulked, turning back to face the mirror. "And I didn't even get a say in it at all."

"Alice and myself planned the whole thing for you," Morticia placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "One less aspect to worry about, dear."

"You could have at least let me know ahead of time, Mother!" The younger woman just about screamed, the returned to her normal deadpan. "I don't even know whose coming..."

Morticia smirked. "Just some relatives on our side, relatives of the Beineke's-"

"_Both_ sides? Here? _Together?"_

"Calm down, Wednesday. It will go fine."

Wednesday sighed, "Sitting around and listening to relatives I've never seen before gawk over how tall I am and watching disgustingly bubbly women in bright dresses staring at me. Yes, that sounds like a blast."

Morticia tilted her head down to meet her daughters'.

"It won't be as bad as you think, darling. Now, meet me downstairs in ten minutes," The older woman said before gracefully floating out of the room.

The pale girl let out a loud groan before sitting onto the bed.

Wednesday stared into her reflection of piercing dark eyes lined with makeup that her mother had insisted on. The sides of her hair were clipped back loosely with bone barrettes that Gomez was convinced were the bones of his great-aunt.

Morticia had insisting upon her dressing up, so the young woman wore a strapless, black leather dress that hugged her curves and flared out at the waist, lace tights and her usual black and white boots.

Her clothing was the one thing she had drawn the line on Morticia picking. She was / not / about to wear a replica of her mother's signature dress that were doubtlessly be not nearly as flattering on herself as she had when younger. Yes, her mother had frowned upon her "modern style" as she called it, but Wednesday couldn't honestly care less. She was 18 years old, for god's sake.

_This better not be as bad as I think._

Wednesday repeated that thought in her head as she descended down the stairs.

* * *

_Oh, good lord, this is the worst thing imaginable. _

All Wednesday saw was a canvas of pink with an occasional black dot. Why are there so many Beinekes' and so little Addams'? She spotted out a woman smiling so big her face was red, at least 4 little girls with curly pigtails and dimples, and- oh god.

_Is that a puppy? _

That woman was holding a _puppy dog._ It had repulsively big, pleading eyes, curly, light brown hair, and, for heaven's sake, a little _jacket. _

"Wednesday! Oh, come down, we want to see you!" Alice squeaked.

_Don't scream. Don't freak out. __**You can do this.**_

Blurs of pastels and rosy cheeks appeared before her. She tried to catch eyes with one of her / own / relatives to mouth a / Help me! /, but none of them looked.

"So _you're_ the lucky girl who-"

"-Lucas was telling me-"

"-waiting for grandchildren!"

"-your hair looks great with-"

The young woman tried to make her way through the crowd with answers of polite "_Thank_ _you_"s and "_Yes, of course_"s. Finally, but not without suffering a headache from the floral dresses, she made her way to the back, where none other than Morticia herself was standing.

"Enjoying yourself, dearest?"

Wednesday answered silently with a glare.

Morticia chuckled, "Just a few more hours."

"_HOURS?_" Her eyes popped out and she leaned forward, logic saying that Wednesday should have face-planted by now.

Another chuckle and a swarm of Beinekes pulled her back into the nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So let me start off by saying I really have no excuse for the lack of updates, besides horrible writer's block, the show I'm in starting to add _lots _of rehearsals, and just losing interest. But I promised myself I would finish this story, and I will. I'm actually starting to work on another story right now, since this one just needs to be edited and uploaded. Sadly, for you guys, it's not Addams Family. But, this story is almost done, so yay! Two more chapters after this one!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters besides Matt. I wish I didn't own Matt, since he's an immature 15 year old boy, but I do.

* * *

**Say You Love Me, Too**

**Chapter 3: Having A Blast Part 2 / We Know It's Forever / Cake Testers / Tomorrow**

When Wednesday Addams was around 7 years old, she had a nightmare. These had happened before, but this particular one had caused sleep deprivation for weeks and was unusually frightening.

The dream featured bleach blondes with perfect curls, gathered around in a circle around the small, pale girl. They grinned larger than humanly possible, twirling around in pink dresses picking flowers. Wanting her to come join...

Just the thought of this horrific nightmare almost made the now 18-year-old Wednesday scream. But as she looked around, her usually dark and gloomy house was filled with her exact nightmare.

Little girls had come up to her, and it had taken all the young woman had to not squeeze the life out of their tiny pig-tailed heads.

_"Are you really marrying my cousin?"_

_"Why are you dressed like that? Are you dead?"_

_"Are you old enough to get married? My momma said that you're stupid because you're young." _

And then there was that vile **_dog._**

_"This is ma' doggie, Rova'. Say 'Hi!' baby boy!" _

And then, the disgusting creature had put its head on her hand. And, for God's sake, it _licked_ her!

The three hours it took for these events to occur had seemed like days. Wednesday found herself craning her neck repeatedly to check the time on the big grandfather clock. She was very disappointed each time, finding barely a minute had dragged by since Lucas's aunt's cousin had begun to discuss whether the color scheme should be purple and white or maroon with beige.

These particular incidents and more— many, many more— were why Wednesday was currently in the kitchen, refusing to move an inch until everyone was gone.

Finally, after being literally dragged out from her hiding area and forced to spend another half hour of hell, the party was cleared out.

But her mother wasn't quite done. As Wednesday started to run up the stairs to get to her bedroom, the statuesque woman stopped her.

"Did you enjoy yourself, dear?"

Wednesday's eyes showed enough of an answer, but she provided a spoken one anyways, "I'm going up to my room to release the anger I have been forced to hold in for 4 hours. If anyone interrupts my activities up there, I'm not responsible for injuries."

And her long legs began to take long strides up to the second door on the right.

* * *

"-and then, one of your cousins, I think, got so drunk he just flat-out collapsed into the cake." Lucas finished his story with a laugh that he had tried to suppress the whole time.

The couple sat in their usual spot, under a big tree in the woods. There was no space between the two, as they shared stories of the parties. Lucas's bachelor party seemed to amuse him quite a bit more than Wednesday's bachelorette.

"Well, it sounds like any other bachelor party we've had."

Wednesday turned in his arms slightly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So, was yours really as bad as you said?"

Wednesday bolted upright. "Lucas. When have you known me to overexaggerate?"

Lucas laughed loudly, then kissed her lips softly. She settled back into his embrace.

"You want to come to my place tonight?" The boy asked.

Wednesday smirked and looked at him. "Of course."

She leaned in, and the world disappeared to the couple. When the pair kissed, they felt bolts of electricity shooting through themselves. Though their lips had met so many times before, they felt more love in each kiss then most people do in their entire life.

So what did they care if they were young? They know it's complete love, so why not get married? Why wait to share their lives together, in bliss?

* * *

It was obvious to Wednesday which flavor of cake was the choice; Grandmama's original 'Midnight Cake'— complete with cyanide and toxin. But apparently the Beineke's couldn't eat that without dying, so there were cake testers.

Pugsley and Matt, Lucas's annoying 15-year-old brother, to be exact. For some reason, the two kept glaring at each other, but Wednesday couldn't care less about what.

"Try this," Wednesday shoved a black chunk of cake in Matt's face.

He turned the corners of his mouth down in disgust. "Every time you've given me a piece that's black, I've ended up puking or passed out."

Wednesday rolled her eyes as Pugsley grabbed the cake out of her hand and shoved it inside his mouth.

Matt suggested cake after cake, both Addams siblings saying no each time. The blonde finally pointed out a chocolate one, which Wednesday said didn't look to bad and told Pugsley to taste.

And after much persuasion, Pugsley took a bite of the dark brown cake coated with dark red frosting. He cut off a tiny chunk, and slowly placed it into his mouth. His face showed no change of utter fear until the dessert finally made its way down to his stomach.

The boy took another bite, and a few more until he proclaimed, "This is actually... _good_."

"It is?" Wednesday raised a questioning eyebrow.

Pugsley nodded. "I could actually stand it. Want some?"

The young woman pushed the plate away. "No. Cake not made by Grandma is pointless."

Pugsley shrugged.

"But it's fine?"

"Yeah, I like it."

"Perfect. Then that's our cake," Wednesday proclaimed.

* * *

As the weeks passed by, wedding planning stayed as it had been. Slowly, the occasional was coming together.

"It's a week away, dear," Morticia would remind her constantly.

"Just five more days."

"Three days."

"Tomorrow is the day."

Tomorrow.

_I'm getting married tomorrow_.

Oh god.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.


	4. Chapter 4

**Say You Love Me, Too**

**Chapter 4: Prepared / You're Married / That Night**

* * *

Wednesday sat in front of her mother's big vanity mirror. Her makeup had been applied- dark eyeshadow, thick mascara, and maroon lips. The young woman had refused Morticia's help with anything. Today was _her_ day, and she was making the choices.

Morticia did insist on doing something different with her hair, and after lots of convincing, Wednesday's dark hair was waved and fell down to her shoulders.

She was all ready- except for the dress that is. Her mother insisted she wait to put that on until the last minute.

"You look beautiful, dear," said woman purred as she walked into the room.

Wednesday turned sharply, and spoke without a hint of emotion, "Thank you."

"Come downstairs for a while, the guests will start arriving in a half hour," she motioned with her hand, and Wednesday followed her down the creaking stairs.

Pugsley was waiting for her on the couch.

"Wednesday?" he asked, looking at her funny.

She gave him a signature death-stare that had slowly stopped frightening him.

"What?" she hissed.

"Nothing!" the boy put his hands up in surrender. "You just look... different."

"I should. I'm getting married today, if you didn't know."

Pugsley snarled,"I know."

Out of everyone in the family, even Gomez, Pugsley was the most upset over the marriage. Wednesday had asked him many times why- his answer was always that she was mistaken. She wasn't.

* * *

Soon, guests arrived, and Wednesday found herself in her room, a dress on her bed. Her hands shook, and the room was spinning.

_ I'm getting __**married.**_

"Wednesday?" Her mother's voice was, for once, not sly or threatening.

"Wednesday, get dressed," the voice was back. "You're walking down the aisle in 10 minutes."

Wednesday exhaled a deep breath in response. She slipped the black dress over her thin frame covered in black undergarmets, and motioned for Morticia to zip her up.

She faced the mirror and stared. The dress itself was gorgeous. The girl inside looked marvelous. But her brain- not so much. Thoughts rushed like fish through a stream.

Morticia looked over at her, tears forming. She didn't speak, but brushed her thumb under Wednesday's eye.

"This is the right choice."

And she left.

What Morticia said was better than any "I love you," or hug. The butterflies in her stomach did not completely leave, but her head felt lighter. Morticia knows what love is, after all, and knows what the right choice is.

* * *

"Paloma."

Gomez spoke quietly as he looked at his daughter. They stood at the entrance to the aisle. The music would begin playing in two minutes.

"Father," Wednesday flashed a rare smile.

She saw the tears forming in his eyes. Gomez may be the most emotional man to ever be an Addams, but it took a lot to actually make him cry.

"You look beautiful, like your mother, on our wedding day," he smiled. "You two are in love. Don't worry."

Wednesday smiled again, and this time let it stay.

"Thank you," she whispered.

And the music began. Gomez took his daughter's arm and walked out to the crowd. Lurch moved his head dramaticially to the piano as he played.

The two sides of seats each held a family side. The Addams' side was filled and some were even standing in the back- but they would rather have aching legs than associate with a person wearing yellow. The Beineke's side was almost halfway- Wednesday spotted Mal, Alice, Matt, and some other women she had been forced to speak with.

The walk seemed to drag on for ages, and Wednesday hated all the staring at her. But her eye's met Lucas's, and she held her head high, never breaking eye contact. This was all worth it for him.

They took hands, and stared into each other's eyes. The ceremony dragged on, and Cousin Itt as the pastor didn't help, but soon enough Lucas 'may now kiss the bride.'

He took her waist, and her his neck, and kissed each other hard. It wasn't particularlly long, but it was Lucas, and any amount of him is perfect.

* * *

The couple rushed out of the after party as soon as possible. Wednesday was exactly found of old women with orange faces kissing her on the cheek.

She stayed with her own side of the families until she couldn't stand them either- which took about 5 minutes- and Lucas was more than happy to leave early.

Wednesday took in the familiar smell of Lucas's apartment. They would stay here for a couple months until Lucas could find a better job- Sear's doesn't pay great, believe it or not- but it was perfect for now.

"So," Lucas said quietly, innocently.

"So, what?" Wednesday smirked as she pushed her lips roughly against his.

It wasn't the couples first time, not even close, but it was undeniably special. And perfect.

**A/N:** Well, it's done. Yay! I had to kind of force this chapter out of me since I've been keeping you guys waiting for so long, so I apologize for mistakes. So thank you all for reading and following! I do have a new story coming soon, not Addams Family though (sorry).


End file.
